<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pixie Dust by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621848">Pixie Dust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Awkwardness, Blushing, Character(s) Using Neopronouns, Cute, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE read the notes before proceeding thank you, Rated teen for swearing, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), like -10 angst i pinky promise, lots of it actually, my chars have a nodding problem too oops, not really finished... in a way, thats not a tag what thumbs down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bell chimed, signaling the arrival of today’s first customer. Seungmin turned to smile at them and bow respectfully…</p><p>…Only to turn back around immediately after doing so. His face tingled and he grimaced in panic. He should’ve worn those contacts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Seungmin first met Felix, he did not expect to fall head over heels for someone who can't even speak his language. Yet here they are, looking at each other with red cheeks and shining eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seungmin-Centric Ficfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pixie Dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first  of  all,  i  wanted  to  put  a  small  content  warning  ( CW )  for  food,  because  i  realized  that  well...  food  gets  mentioned  a  lot,  so  please  make  sure  you're  staying  safe  !!</p><p>secondly,  this  fic  is  technically  over,  but  i  will  still  be  editing  in  many  scenes  that  simply  didn't  make  the  cut  because  of  school  and  my  mental  health  ( booo   get  off  the  stage  👎🍅🍅🍅 )</p><p>ALSO  in  this  fic  characters  will  use  neopronouns,  and  i  mean  you  can  /try/  to  misgender  them.  see  where  that  gets  you.</p><p>all  that  being  said  i  hope  you  enjoy  this  little  mess  :}</p><p>and  happy  birthday  to  seungmin  !!  one  of  my  biggest  inspirations  and  comfort  people  in  the  entire  world  &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> One… Two… Three- Fuck! I spilled some… Four… Five… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin was preparing himself some instant cappuccino. Jisung always said he was committing a crime on all of the coffee making... Good thing Jisung wasn't here then.</p><p> </p><p>He poured boiling water into his cup with a yawn, and watched Wonpil’s stretched face show up on the side.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin got it for his birthday as a joke. He obviously hid an expensive set of jewellery inside, because he's <em> Hyunjin. </em></p><p> </p><p>Seungmin reached to rub his face, and slightly crooked his glasses. He was not in the mood to wear contacts today, no.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin looked around himself with another yawn building up in his chest. Just as he covered his face, Seungmin’s eyes fell on a small, nearly packed box.</p><p> </p><p>He approached it and picked it up. The box had a hello kitty themed post-it note, with “SEPTEMBER 14th HAN JISUNG !!!!!” written on it in Chan’s handwriting.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, right. It's his birthday today. Thanks Chan. </em>Seungmin thought to himself. Today’s ride to work was going to be a long one.</p><p> </p><p>Around twenty minutes later Seungmin was ready to go. That’s when he got a text from Jisung. Of course it was an English quote.</p><p> </p><p><b>Jisung </b>🤢🕴️:</p><p>get in loser were going shopping 💪🙏💯💯🔥</p><p>06:13am</p><p> </p><p><b>me</b>:</p><p>🙄🙄</p><p>06:14am</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin quickly ran down from his flat. He could already see Jisung’s shit eating grin through the car window.</p><p> </p><p>“Try not to be late this time.” he mumbled as soon as he got into the car. “Oh, and happy birthday by the way.” </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin handed the box to Jisung, who inspected it for a second and gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Kim Seungmin…” he placed his hand on his chest dramatically. “You remembered.”</p><p> </p><p>Without even looking up at him, said man chucked a post-it note at him, while he struggled with the seatbelt.</p><p> </p><p>“Or Chan-hyung did.” Jisung added after inspecting the note. “But at least you got me the gift, and that's what counts.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin only hummed in response after he finally managed to fasten his seatbelt, still not even sparing Jisung a glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you did, right? You did get me the gift, Seungmin?” there was a hint of anxiety in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin looked at him as if Jisung had just said the stupidest thing in the world. <em> Well, he kind of did. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did, Jisung. I even personally went out to buy the red gingham and wrapped everything up.” Seungmin turned in his seat to face the other. “You know I remember when your birthdays are… I just-”</p><p> </p><p>“Forget sometimes?” Jisung finished for him, a smile slowly making its way to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… Besides, your birthday is so close to mine anyway…” Seungmin trailed off looking smug as ever. Jisung punched his arm lightly, and forced him into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, idiot.” he mumbled. Seungmin awkwardly patted his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I told you to not be late.”</p><p> </p><p>One dreadfully long car ride with Jisung later, they were saying goodbye to each other when the two finally reached the bookstore Sengmin worked at. </p><p> </p><p>“And remember! I’m picking you up today; you’re coming to my place!” Jisung repeated his words from ten minutes ago. He was never one for parties.  </p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to order out, and get a lot of ice cream, and watch some American movies that I picked.” he continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we please get strawberry ice cream this time?” Seungmin leaned back into the car to look at Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing, best friend.” the other clicked his tongue and threw him some finger guns. “Now go, go - you didn’t want to be late.” he shooed Seungmin away from his car. “Go away!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin backed away and laughed. He watched Jisung close the car door, and drive off in the direction of the café he worked at.</p><p> </p><p>For the first one and a half hours, Seungmin busied himself by checking around the store. He needed to check if they needed to restock on anything.</p><p> </p><p>The bell chimed, signaling the arrival of today’s first customer. Seungmin turned to smile at them and bow respectfully…</p><p> </p><p>…Only to turn back around immediately after doing so. His face tingled and he grimaced in panic. <em> I should’ve worn those contacts.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Seungmin cursed himself internally, and tried to fix his appearance as seamlessly as possible. One quick glance at the customer, and he was rushing to the counter to hide behind the monitor. </p><p> </p><p>Now he felt safe enough to look at the stranger for longer than just five seconds. Because <em> of course </em> he’s going to stare.</p><p> </p><p>And so, there they stood. The most beautiful human Seungmin has <em>ever</em> seen. They were looking around, unsure and probably scared. <em>Shit,</em> <em>what if I scared them off with my weird self?</em> </p><p> </p><p>The customer started turning to look his way. Seungmin snapped his head so hard in the direction of the monitor, he almost got whiplash.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel his face burning up more and more. It took him a couple of seconds to realise he must be blushing.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like an appropriate time, he peeked out to check on the ethereal stranger. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin did not mean to stare, really. But as they moved further into the shop, he leaned farther and farther to see them.</p><p> </p><p>Until he had to catch himself before falling out of his chair. Embarrassing. Seungmin blushed even harder, and it felt like his face was about to combust.</p><p> </p><p>A soft thumping sound broke him out of his thoughts. He looked over the monitor yet again, making sure that only his eyes were seen.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes stopped on the person who entered the shop, as they were picking up some books.</p><p> </p><p>They looked up at him, and sent him a very nervous and awkward smile. It looked like they were blushing as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” The person mumbled. <em> Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck?! </em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” Seungmin tried really hard to not stutter. </p><p> </p><p>That person's voice was… He knew they only said one word so far, but that may have just been enough for him.</p><p> </p><p>That was it. He was going to die today, and it was going to be because of embarrassment. And on top of it all, he was starting to sound like Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jisung! Of all people! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He will be fine, he has to be. Some pretty, pretty person with an amazing voice is <em> not </em>going to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin looked up again to see the stranger turn around in search of something cutely. <em> Yes they are. </em></p><p> </p><p>After a few more moments, Seungmin mustered up the courage to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need any help, customer-nim?” as soon as those words left his mouth, the stranger looked at him with a hint of panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…  The book… Find..? C-came?” they stumbled on their words. <em> Oh, a foreigner. </em> Seungmin realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” he smiled encouragingly “What book are you looking for?” <em> More panic in their eyes. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Something… King…? And um ears? I don't know… Sorry. I had paper? Notes-? Lost…” the  gorgeous human stumbled on their words.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that's alright, that's alright. I’m sure we can work with that… Hmm, if I’m not wrong it sounds like a children's book?” their eyes lit up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” then they proceeded to <em> try </em> to repeat but their words sounded more like a phrase that's a bit… Graphic.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, Seungmin shook his head, and smiled at the very pretty person in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, let’s get to it!” he got up and started walking towards the kid's section.</p><p> </p><p>“Cute.” Seungmin heard the beauty say behind him. He looked around, and noticed they were looking at the Sanrio themed stationery knockoffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes. I thought so too, so the manager let me get them, since a surprisingly big amount of young girls shop here.” </p><p> </p><p>His customer wordlessly  approached  the stationery, and picked out a Keroppi pen. Then they went to look at all the children's books.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin stared at them for a second, because he's a <em> dumbass. </em> He shook his head and joined in the search for the book.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> King, ears… King… Ears… Here’s something about a ki- no. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is it “The king with donkey ears”?” the stranger gasped lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! That's it I think!” Seungmin couldn’t help but smile at the tint of joy in their voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then; Is there anything else you’ll  need, customer-nim?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you.” they answered politely. Seungmin sent them another warm smile. He grabbed the book.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we take this to  the  register?” The customer stopped for a second and then nodded, unsure of themself. </p><p> </p><p>On his way back, all Seungmin could do was gush about the stranger’s cuteness in his head. Finally, they were at the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll be 8,000₩.” when they passed the money over the counter, their hands touched for a thousandth of a second.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin couldn’t believe it, but he actually felt himself shiver a little. He felt so weird like this; usually pretty strangers didn’t have that big of an effect on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” he gave them a polite smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye!” Seungmin waved after them. As soon as the beautiful person disappeared out of sight, he whipped out his phone.</p><p> </p><p><b>me</b>:</p><p>i think i’m in love</p><p>08:56am</p><p> </p><p><b>Jisung</b> 🤢🕴️:</p><p>ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ</p><p>01:17pm</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like when you see a <em> really </em> gorgeous girl, and she just leaves you speechless! Like the experience leaves you short of breath.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, baby. <em> I’m </em> the gorgeous one.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t get it, Jisung! They were just <em> so </em>cute.” Seungmin exclaimed over his tub of ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you poking at the fact that I’m straight?” Jisung sent him a weird look that told him he was joking.</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, they presented <em> very </em>androgynous. And secondly, I don’t think you thinking you’re straight is the reason someone would poke fun at you.” Seungmin reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung sighed at him dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean Seungminnie? My straightness is my only bad quality.” he joked and the other laughed shortly.</p><p> </p><p>“I would argue.” Jisung gasped and clutched his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“On my birthday too! You are such a meanie, sir!” Seungmin only rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, stop being so dramatic. You know I’d never mean it.” Jisung punched him lightly on the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“That still doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt me, idiot.” Seungmin would’ve been concerned if his voice didn’t show he was clearly joking. He scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, just play that movie you picked for tonight.” He mumbled after shoving an entire tablespoon of strawberry ice cream into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Seungminnie. It's as if you don’t know me at all… I picked at least five-” Jisung interrupted himself to laugh with his whole chest. </p><p> </p><p>While talking his gaze fell on poor Seungmin, who was visibly struggling now that it hit him what stuffing your mouth with ice cream meant.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin wrapped his fist around the spoon and raised it above his head to threaten Jisung with it.   </p><p> </p><p>But then he curled into himself the second a brain freeze hit him. In the background he registered a thumping sound, and Jisung laughing even harder.</p><p> </p><p>He probably fell from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>It was the next day, and Seungmin was leaving work. Usually he’d be on his way to Jisung’s, so that they can go back home together but, well… Today, he’s going to stop by Minho’s work first.</p><p> </p><p>Their relationship might be <em> somewhat </em> complicated, but at least he lets Seungmin have cappuccino in peace. Without slandering the innocent drink.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, he always uses it as an opportunity to try out new tapioca pearl designs. Around two weeks ago, Minho made <em> the single cutest </em> dog family.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Seungmin entered the boba place, Minho wiggled his eyebrows at him from behind the counter, then moved to make his usual drink.</p><p> </p><p>He wasted no time sitting down at his usual seat at the counter, so he could talk with his friend. But this time someone else was sitting in <em> Seungmin’s </em> place.</p><p> </p><p>Well, it wasn’t really his, but you get the point; it was the easiest to hold a conversation with someone on the other side there. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough Seungmin noticed that the person looked familiar. As he sat down in the next best seat, he realized it was the beautiful person from yesterday.</p><p> </p><p><em> Do. Not. Panic. Seungmin. You’ll be fine, of course you will. This is just a regular human being. </em> He tried to reason with himself  <em> Yeah, a very breathtaking human being. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait. Are they human? Don’t be stupid, Seung—. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“—eungmin?” his eyes shot up and met Minho’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hi Minho-hyung.” he mumbled sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, hello there sunshine. I’m so glad you finally decided to join us here, in the real world.” the other said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Minho, you sound like my math teacher.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, that one genuinely hurt; don’t ever insult me like that, Seungmin.” he faked hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, you’ve taken worse.” Seungmin chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“It took you only a moment to drop the honorifics, so…” Minho smirked. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways I’m guessing Jisung doesn’t know you’re here. And you're supposed to be on your way to his café right about-” he stopped to look at his nonexistent wrist watch. “-now.” Seungmin sighed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him, and I'll make sure you make headlines tomorrow, <em> hyung </em> .” he said in a <em> sickeningly sweet </em>tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful Seungmin, I’m still the one making your drink.” Minho answered in the same manner.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin gave Minho the fakest smile and laugh he could muster. He watched the other mirror his sarcastic reaction.</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other in silence for a moment, before bursting out in giggles - this time genuine.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. By the way, what pearls am I getting today?” Minho smiled fondly.</p><p> </p><p>“I made cats again!” he sang and turned around to check up on the tapioca pearls.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes. We will never get tired of cats.” Seungmin rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“In my defense, today I was inspired by my new friend Felix over here.” he pointed to the beautiful stranger. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin was obviously very aware of their presence here, and felt somewhat stressed as soon as they were mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course Minho has to be friends with the beautiful person seungmin met the day prior. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“He kind of looks like a kitten, doesn’t he?” Minho continued, and Seungmin realized that he might have to look at the person identified as Felix.</p><p> </p><p>The stranger himself looked very flustered, he probably didn’t like to get much attention from strangers.</p><p> </p><p>“I uh… Yeah.” Seungmin tried to sound nonchalant. <em> He does look like a kitten, especially with that button nose- </em></p><p> </p><p>“See, Yongbokkie. I told you so!” Minho said to Felix.</p><p> </p><p>The other seemed to get even more flustered at the mention of that name. It may have been his korean name.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Huh, did he pick something this interesting himself? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Also isn’t it lovely how his birthday is <em> just </em> right after our precious <em> Jisungie </em>!" Minho said, pulling seungmin out of thought again.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” he stopped for a second and felt his face heat up. “It really looks like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin saw the way Minho looked at him. He probably already knew what was going on. <em> Well shit. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Felix came here from Australia about two weeks ago! I’m teaching him how to speak Korean.” Minho beamed proudly.</p><p> </p><p>He was clearly no longer just showing off a new friend, but also ‘giving seungmin necessary information about his <em> crush </em>’ as he will probably call it later.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin remembered how stressed and unsure Felix was at the store, and before his brain to mouth filter could react he was already speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Your korean really good for just two weeks of learning.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix looked shocked. Seungmin could see his face blushing, and it looked like he was trying to curl into himself.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Minho spoke up. “I'm guessing you've met before. Yongbokkie! Care to tell me how?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at him sweetly, but there was something else in his expression as well. <em> Of course he would take any opportunity to teach Felix. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I went to the bookstore yesterday…?” he answered somewhat unsure. Seungmin figured he memorised this line already.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Yongbokkie-ah, I know that. I sent you there.” Minho shot back, and looked at Felix expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“He work at the bookstore…?” the other pointed at Seungmin shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good job!” Minho smiled genuinely this time. “Seungminnie!” Seungmin’s head shot up.</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” he pointed at his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you. I’m gonna send him to yours in the future too, then. Please make sure you two speak in <em> Korean </em>I’m trying to teach someone here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry about it old man, we won’t misbehave.” Seungmin answered in a bored tone.</p><p> </p><p>Minho hummed sarcastically in response, and turned to finish up Seungmin’s drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, go before your other half gets suspicious.” He handed him his reusable cup.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not my- yeah alright.” Seungmin stood up and gathered his things. “ I’ll see you guys later?”</p><p> </p><p>When he thought Minho wasn’t paying as much attention, he leaned into Felix and whisper-yelled in English.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck and happy birthday.” Seungmin ran off before Minho could smack him with a cloth.</p><p> </p><p>“No English!” he called after him also in English, but only got finger guns in reply.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin blushed to himself hard. <em> Why did I do that?! Why the hell did I do that?!? I’m so embarrassing, oh my god…. </em></p><p> </p><p>“You went to minho’s before me.” was the first thing Seungmin heard when he entered the cafe Jisung worked at.</p><p> </p><p>“That bastard.” he mumbled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“No! you bastard! why do you keep going to his shop to drink behind my back?” Jisung asked in his usual, overly dramatic manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, usually he lets me drink my coffee, <em> in the first place- </em>” Seungmin put pressure on the last part.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not even coffee!” Jisung interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>“See! This is why I drink at Minho’s!” the other humphed after he reasoned. “But I might accidentally start finding myself there more often…”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin could feel his face heating up as he said those words. Honestly, his infatuation with his beautiful stranger is getting embarrassing. Wait, <em> his-?! </em></p><p> </p><p>“And that’s because…? he laughed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Minho is friends with pretty person from yesterday-”</p><p> </p><p>“No way!” Jisung interrupted him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, unbelievable I know! His name is Felix, he came here from Australia about two weeks ago.” he heard Jisung’s small ‘ohhh’. “Fun fact, it’s his birthday today!”</p><p> </p><p>Another dramatic gasp; <em> because, of course. </em></p><p> </p><p>“So his birthday is right after mine!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, isn’t that like… Super cool?” Seungmin continued to gush about Felix, and felt the tips of his ears grow warm.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! Seungmin Sky Kim!” Jisung suddenly said with an english accent. “Just because you got to meet Mr. ‘Love-at-First-Sight’ again, doesn’t mean I stopped being upset with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin pouted at him in fake sadness.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” was the answer he got. The other went away to get his stuff so they could leave.</p><p> </p><p>Once Jisung was back, he realized Seungmin was <em> still </em> pouting - this time even harder. He sighed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright… Just please stop being like this. You’re scaring me.” he mumbled as Seungmin cheered cutely.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I am learning from the best.” he winked at Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the car, Jisung spoke up again.</p><p> </p><p>“So. Pretty person is a ‘he’?” Seungmin thought for a moment while fastening his seatbelt.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, probably. But one can never be too sure, since Minho has only known him for a week.” he reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, mmm.” Jisung nodded his head, also fastening his seatbelt.</p><p> </p><p>“And we can’t forget the possibility that he <em> is, in fact </em> just a plain, bland cishet.” he continued.</p><p> </p><p>The other huffed and glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Chill out dude, I’m not ‘poking at you’.” Seungmin mocked him in English.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” Jisung answered, also in English.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Seungmin did exactly what he expected himself to do. He found himself stumbling by Minho’s boba place every other day.</p><p> </p><p>He had to admit it was rather awkward. He blushed a whole lot, and often got caught staring at the stunning person, who obviously happened to be at the shop every time.</p><p> </p><p>But well, you couldn’t really blame Seungmin. Felix hasn’t exactly been getting any less beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>On the contrary; it felt like he was only growing more stunning, the more he got to admire him.</p><p> </p><p>So obviously, Seungmin stared, and blushed like the <em> moron </em>that he is.</p><p> </p><p>A week had passed, and Seungmin decided to go out to the park after work. He was hoping to maybe snap some pictures.</p><p> </p><p>When he first noticed Felix, he was convinced his imagination was playing tricks on him. But then he waved Seungmin over, and he realized this may have been reality.</p><p> </p><p>First, they greeted each other awkwardly in Korean, but then something clicked in Seungmin’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’ve been learning Korean for only three weeks? That’s so impressive, your level is really good. Are you sure Minho’s the only one who’s been teaching you?” he spoke confidently in English.</p><p> </p><p>“No, actually… I’ve been learning for about a month and a half? On my own. Then I contacted Minho-hyung, who promised me housing. He also helped me with Korean for a week before I officially moved.”</p><p> </p><p>He noticed the blush spreading across Felix’s face and thought to himself that… <em> Damn, he sounds even better in English. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well.” Seungmin cleared his throat. “That’s still very impressive.” He continued in the foreign language.</p><p> </p><p>It looked like the other’s blush deepened, but it may as well have just been how cold it was that day. </p><p> </p><p>“So, how’d you meet Minho? Like, how’d you find him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, umm… Something about our moms being high school best friends…” They both nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way I didn’t know you spoke English… It would’ve been <em> so </em> much easier to buy that book if I knew back then.” Felix mentioned their first encounter.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled lightly, and Seungmin couldn’t help but join him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, next time you drop by my shop, feel free to speak in English. Don’t tell Minho though, he’d want you to ‘get some practice out of it’.” he mocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Only we almost <em> didn’t </em>manage to find the book he wanted. And - I was shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you were shit.” They both chuckled again.</p><p> </p><p>“For now though, you should fix your pronunciation.” Seungmin added. “Like for example, you failed to properly say ‘children’s book’, even when you were repeating my words - it threw me off guard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was it like… A bad word?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm… Kinda?” Seungmin scrunched up his face.</p><p> </p><p>“That bad?” Felix cringed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’d really rather not say.” he answered with an exaggerated facial expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Well! At least now I know!” they both laughed. “Plus, it’s still better than three weeks ago.” they continued to laugh, but it eventually died down.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin was in awe with how easy it was for them to click, as they looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Now, it felt like they were back to being awkward, except this time… In a new way, somehow. After a moment Felix spoke up again.</p><p> </p><p>“So. What  are  you  up  to here, anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I just…” Seungmin grabbed the camera that was hanging around his neck. “Came to snap some pictures.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you like- interested in photography? Or is this a once in a blue moon kind of thing?” Felix asked, and he stopped to think for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s more like the first thing, yeah. Haven’t been having a lot of time to do anything, though.” Felix hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“So I’m guessing today is a special day, since you probably made time for this?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I thought I’d treat myself on my birthday.” The other widened his eyes at Seungmin.</p><p> </p><p>“Bro! It’s your birthday today?” Felix asked him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm. The one and only day of the year.” he did some jazz hands.</p><p> </p><p>“That is <em> so cool </em>! Are you doing anything else today?” he asked enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. Jisung - my best friend - is going to come over for a sleepover later. He has the closing shift today, so i was just kind of trying to pass time. But… I’ll probably have to get going soon. The forecast said it was going to rain for a few hours.” </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin checked his watch somewhat anxiously. He didn’t feel like getting wet that day. Felix clicked his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Not before I treat you to some ice cream!” he smirked only to then look around, and scratch his arm. “You… Do know where the nearest ice cream shop is, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin laughed lightheartedly. He genuinely couldn’t believe how cute Felix was. And his crush was <em> not helping </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure!” Seungmin said, and started leading them in the direction of the shop he saw on his way here. “What were you doing in the park by the way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? I was just looking for something to do, since… I kinda forgot my keys, and Minho-hyung’s at work.” Felix answered as the other took the opportunity to almost shamelessly stare at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, man. That sucks”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least I got to meet you. And! Also some cute puppies! I just love dogs.” he dragged out the ‘o’. “By the way, did anyone ever tell you, you kind of look like a puppy?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix continued, but his eyes widened and his face went a bit red right after. Seungmin felt his face get all heated.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Sorry-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no! It’s fine, don’t worry-” he rushed. “I have been told… That. It’s kind of a running joke in our friend group; Minho-hyung even gave me the like- dog from Ikea for my birthday once.”</p><p> </p><p>They both avoided looking at each other after that, their faces red <em>from-</em> <em>The cold, of course.</em> It remained like that until one of them broke the silence to point out something interesting across the street.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin was grabbing his ice cream, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked around with question in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s raining.” Felix pointed outside. Seungmin sighed and paused for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This could be too much. I don’t want to be too much. What if he finds it weird? Of course he will, that’s like super weird… But also it’s raining, and he doesn’t have a place to go and- fuck it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We can finish our ice cream, then run to my apartment? It’s not that far from here, and we could also I don’t know… Have something to eat, because I’m hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix nodded his head in approval while nibbling on his ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” he grimaced. “It’s not like I have anywhere to go, and I’d do about anything for food. Besides,” he pointed at Seungmin’s face where he got a bit dirty. “I get to spend more time with you.”</p><p> </p><p>They both blushed at that. As they continued to eat Seungmin tried and failed to not stare so obviously. </p><p> </p><p>Felix was the first to finish his ice cream. He looked outside and sighed loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s already storming hard.” he pouted. <em> Oh my God why are you so cute, what the fuck? </em></p><p> </p><p>“That’s alright, we’ll just- Actually run. My apartment is warm, plus I can always borrow you some clothes if it's bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Felix sounded a bit upbeat as he looked outside. “We could use a little run in the rain, for good riddance.” Seungmin rumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I beg to differ.” the other laughed lightly. “What riddance are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of all that negativity.” he laughed again at the expression Seungmin gave him. “So, are we ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin nodded at him, deep in thought again. After some thinking, he came to the conclusion that he may as well just do the thing.</p><p> </p><p>And so, as they ran out he grabbed Felix’s hand. He didn’t pull away, instead he used Seungmin’s hand as leverage to jump in every single puddle in sight while giggling.</p><p> </p><p>“So. I would for the mess, but I stress clean so…” he turned to look at the other while unlocking the door, only to find him already looking at him with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways yes, welcome to my secret lair.” Seungmin gestured to the inside of his flat.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooo.” Felix passed him by while still looking at him. “What’s your villain origin story?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably meeting Minho and Sung.” he joked and they both laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ll tell you one thing - I’d love to be your roommate, man. I’ve not seen a room this clean in a while.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh. Yeah, dude. Because I’d love to be your personal cleaner.” Seungmin answered sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my! You’d really do that for me, mate?” Felix put a hand over his heart. <em> He’d get along with Jisung swimmingly. </em>They giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m gonna go grab some clothes now.” Seungmin said after noticing the way Felix shivered while giggling.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded energetically. Man, they were <em> really </em> wet. Soon enough he came with a hoodie and sweatpants, and showed Felix where the bathroom was.</p><p> </p><p>And now he honestly felt like crying. Seungmin did not stop to think about how Felix was smaller than him. Their difference wasn’t as big as some fanfiction would always put it, but he only ever bought oversized hoodies.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin felt his face burning up. This was just too cute for him. <em> Look at the tiny hands peeking out from the sleeves. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Okay so do you want anything? Water, tea, coffee?” he asked and immediately went towards his open space kitchen to hide his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Coffee please.” Felix answered politely.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay so, what kind of coffee. ‘Real coffee’” he mocked the way Jisung would call it. “Or do you want one of my cappuccinos? I have regular, vanilla, strawberry-” he heard the other gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me the strawberry.” Felix said, and it sounded both exaggerated and dead serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Two strawberry cappuccinos coming right up!” Seungmin flicked the switch on the electric kettle.</p><p> </p><p>“So-” he leaned over the counter. “What are we making? Not gonna lie, I only know how to make ramen, but that’s not really an option right now. I’m out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” Felix stopped to think for a second. <em> He’s so cute. Aaaaa. </em> “We could try to make pancakes? I mean, it can’t be <em> that </em> hard. Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s how they ended up with flour all over the kitchen, because they tried to put an already turned on mixer into their batter.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so I think we might need…  One more egg.” Felix checked on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“One egg. Got it.” Seungmin went over to the fridge. <em> Shit. </em> “Lix…” he started.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dropped… The last egg… We had…” he turned to look over at Seungmin.</p><p> </p><p>“This is fine. We’re fine.” his voice went up an octave higher at the last word. Felix cleared his throat. “We are fine.”</p><p> </p><p>After they’ve cleaned up the kitchen and finally achieved… Pancake batter… It was time to make pancakes. <em> Well, attempt to. </em></p><p> </p><p>The first one they tried, they ended up with some weird… Uncooked goo, that looked <em> nothing </em> like a pancake.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Felix, I don’t think it’s time to flip it yet.” Seungmin pointed out, hang off Felix’s arm as the other worked on their future meal. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Well, I don’t want to overcook it.” the other replied, very focused on the pancake. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “... Okay.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They both looked at the monstrosity lying on the plate.</p><p> </p><p>“This time you try.” Felix said, unmoving.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Seungmin replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Felix!?” he yelled approximately five minutes later. As Felix rushed to his side, he tried to peek under again. <em> No. </em></p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked. Seungmin didn’t answer, he only flipped the pancake and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He heard him curse quietly, and felt as Felix started hitting his forehead on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>After two other <em> failed </em> attempts, Seungmin somehow managed to spill the batter all over himself. He took a few long breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“Sooo…” he started and turned to look at Felix. “We're ordering out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, let's do that.”</p><p> </p><p>They had been five episodes into the new She-ra reboot, since Felix insisted Seungmin <em> must </em> experience this <em> godsend, </em> when their food arrived.</p><p> </p><p>They opened their pasta containers, and Seungmin was about to play the show again, but Felix suddenly spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungmin…?” he hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” he looked at Felix, who fumbled with the hoodie strings anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, there’s something I need to tell you… Well, I was going to tell Minho-hyung first- But since you're someone I can talk to in English… I- Uh- B- I… I’m a demiboy…?” </p><p> </p><p>He finally looked at Seungmin, and after a moment he realized Felix was waiting for an answer. He shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I heard about that. That’s perfectly fine, I don’t mind, really. I’m happy for you. And thank you for sharing this with me, Felix.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you…” he was visibly more relaxed after this. “But for me it comes with… Different? Pronouns.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… Tell me about it.” Seungmin moved closer on the couch to listen.</p><p> </p><p>“I uhh… Use… Pix and xe pronouns.” Felix mumbled the last sentence and almost curled into a ball. Seungmin couldn’t stop himself from gaspin.</p><p> </p><p>“Pix? Like Pixie?” he almost squealed as Felix nodded and tried to make pixieself smaller. “That is- <em> So fitting. </em>Especially with how your freckles kind of look like pixie dust! They sound so pretty already.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix looked up at him again with a pout, xer face all red.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” pix asked weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! You’re gonna have to tell me all about them! I’m going to try to use them from now on. What pronouns are you comfortable with in Korean? Are you comfortable with masculine terms? Wait- Am I overwhelming you? Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s, uhh… It’s fine.” Felix cleared pixie throat. “I’m fine with he/him in Korean, masculine terms are also fine… And about my pronouns.</p><p> </p><p>“It goes like this. Pix / pixi / pixie / pixies / pixieself; So - ‘This is pix. I met pixi last week. Pix told me about pixie pronouns, and I will try to use pixies pronouns. Pix will tell me about pixie pronouns pixieself.’.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix looked over at Seungmin, who nodded energetically.</p><p> </p><p>“Then there's xe / xem / xer / xers / xemself. ‘This is xe. I met xem last week. Xe told me about xer pronouns, and I will try to use xers pronouns. Xer will tell me about xer pronouns xemself’.” Felix finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… Okay! That’s super cool! Is there like a place where I can like learn and see the pronouns?” Seungmin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, there’s this site-”</p><p> </p><p>“Show me.” Seungmin shoved his phone in pixie face.</p><p> </p><p>After xem was done showing him the website - <em> pronouny </em>- they finally settled to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess it’s only fair I come out, too.” Seungmin properly swallowed his food. “Because like, I’m gay. And still trying to figure myself out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude!” Felix burped into pixi hand. “I’m bisexual.” xe picked the same hand up for a high five.</p><p> </p><p>“Yoo!” Seungmin met pix halfway through the air.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so nice that you’re also-” he makes the limp wrist gesture. “Because like almost all of my friends have little in common with straight.” Felix nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I feel you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Also,” Seungmin pushed the food in his mouth to the side and raised his palm to his face. “I actually have another Australian friend-” he swallowed. “I could meet you guys up.”</p><p> </p><p>Pix gasped loudly and chewed xer food <em> extra fast. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh. My God. Please do.”</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks have passed since Felix has last visited Seungmin. They’ve been getting closer and closer, but the staring and awkward blushing never left their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Earlier today, Felix texted Seungmin to ask when he was going to be home; so now that he was home, he was waiting impatiently to find out why pix asked about it.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Seungmin heard someone ring the doorbell, he ran and without hesitation buzzed them in. He threw the door open, waiting for that someone. </p><p> </p><p>He realized he was lightly jumping in one place, and tried to control himself.</p><p> </p><p>When Felix’s head appeared on the stairs and xe looked up, pix seemed a bit taken aback.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I- Hi.” pix gave him the brightest smile. Xe was clutching some kind of plastic container. Seungmin heard that Felix learned how to bake brownies recently, so that’s interesting.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” he breathed out. It seemed like pix was looking exceptionally good today. <em> Not that pix doesn’t look gorgeous everyday it’s just that- </em></p><p> </p><p>Xe approached the door and stared back at Seungmin. <em> Something seems… Different today. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I uhh… Made these for you.” Felix handed over the container. They looked at each other for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Do you want me to open it?” Seungmin asked, and pix nodded shyly. And so he opened the box.</p><p> </p><p>There proudly sat brownies with “Will you go out with me?” Spelled on them in colourful frosting.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, Please!” Seungmin closed his eyes and shook his head. “Mmm. I mean- I will.” he smiled like a goof. “Go out. With you. That is.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s face was all red, but xe looked Seungmin straight in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you really?” pix still sounded somewhat unsure.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please.” the other breathed out. “Please take me out on a date. It would be so amazing if you and I went on a date.” he rambled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well then… That’s great.” Felix smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other for some time, with smiles on their faces. Then Seungmin broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“So. Brownies.” Felix’s blush came back instantly as xe looked away, and scratched pixie arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I… Haha.” he couldn’t stop staring at pixi. “I learned how to bake so I could do this… Minho-hyung said he was tired of my constant rambling about you… So then I decided to uhh, yeah. Ask you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t you know it, Minho was actually useful.” Seungmin joked. “I'm too much of a chicken to ever ask anyone out. Especially if it's you.” Felix perked up at that.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, have you seen yourself? You’re absolutely stunning. The first time we met, I thought I was about to faint the whole time. It was just too much! And you’re just! So cute!” Seungmin went on like he usually would to Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>“I just… Aaaaa, God. I don’t even know what to say, I can’t think straight. My brain is quite literally just chanting ‘Felix’ non-stop whenever you’re around me-” he heard pixi giggle.</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat and tried looking anywhere but Felix. <em> Well, this is embarrassing. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, shall we eat those?” he gestured to the brownies, once he was able to look at pix again. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Felix smiled at him. “I’ll go make myself comfortable.” xe said after Seungmin widened the door for pixi.</p><p> </p><p>As xe disappeared in his apartment, he squealed to himself silently. <em> Lee Felix just asked me out. Lee Felix just ask- </em></p><p> </p><p>“Seungmin!” came somewhere from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming!” he took a deep breath and felt his cheeks hurt from smiling as he locked the door.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>